Before the dawn
by nandalogia
Summary: Um dia, talvez, ela perceberia que a noite não existe sem o dia, e nem ele sem ela.


**  
**

O crepúsculo já se fazia ver ao longe, através dos vidros impecavelmente limpos da sala. Era a hora do dia que ela mais apreciava, pois sabia que em seguida viria a noite. A noite que camufla, esconde segredos, possibilita fugas. A noite, a escuridão que endoideceria os mais fracos, não fosse pelo sol que viria logo em seguida. Mas o crepúsculo ainda não era a noite. A escuridão ainda não era densa, e ela podia pensar se realmente iria em frente com aquela loucura. Sorriu para si. Como se algum dia tivesse sequer pensado em hesitar.

Decidiu subir para seu quarto e tomar um banho antes. O crepúsculo continuaria a manchar o céu por algumas horas, ela ainda tinha tempo.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, que ocupava boa parte do quarto grandioso, como todo o resto da casa. Era inevitável deixar que ela ocupasse os seus pensamentos cada vez que o dia começava a ser expulso pela noite. Misteriosa, passageira e, ainda assim, indispensável para manter a sua sanidade e sua vida. Assim como ela.

Não havia um único dia que ele não se perguntasse o porquê disso tudo. Passar seus dias esperando que a noite chegasse e a trouxesse com ela, para ir embora com a luz do sol. Não era nenhum apaixonado iludido, conhecia bem a efemeridade desse romance. E, mesmo sabendo que um dia ela não voltaria mais, ele não conseguia deixar de passar todos os dias esperando o momento em que ela apareceria em sua porta, e nada importaria, além da noite.

Ela saiu do banheiro, os longos cabelos negros ainda molhados, manchando sua pele extremamente alva, caindo até o meio de suas costas. Tirou o excesso de água com uma toalha, tendo o cuidado de deixá-los ainda um pouco úmidos. Dava-lhe um ar mais sensual, ele dizia. Ela alegava que os deixava assim por preguiça de secá-los, mas no fundo adorava o olhar totalmente maravilhado que ele dirigia somente para ela.

Colocou apenas uma camisola negra, fina e curta. A noite quente de verão não pedia nada diferente disso, afinal. Os pés poderiam permanecer descalços, pois ela só cruzaria um corredor até chegar ao seu destino. Sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho. Não um sorriso doce, mas um sorriso repleto de sarcasmo, tão típico dela. Se lhe dissessem, alguns meses antes, que estaria hoje fazendo isso, provavelmente o interlocutor seria presenteado com uma _cruciatus _ bem lançada. No entanto, aí estava ela, prestes a bater na porta da pessoa que representava tudo que ela mais odiava, como fizera o verão todo. Não saberia dizer o porquê disso. Jamais chamaria de paixão, muito menos de amor, mas a verdade é que ela precisava dele para respirar, precisava da sua intensidade, do seu calor. Nessas poucas horas, ela não era nada além dela mesma. Ela se permitia sonhar com um futuro feliz, com uma vida de verdade, sem máscaras. E então vinha o nascer do sol, e ela se lembrava de quem era ela. Lembrava-se que nenhum Black fora feito para a felicidade. Lembrava-se do caminho que ela escolhera, e tudo terminaria assim, invariavelmente.

Mas, no momento, resolveu afastar esses pensamentos. Estava na porta do quarto dele. Bateu. Um rouco, porém decidido, "entre" se fez ouvir. Ela abriu a porta e ficou parada, admirando o efeito que sua presença causava nele.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I**__** want nothing more than to see you there **_

_**  
**_

Ele caminhou em sua direção, parando a alguns centímetros dela.

– Você fica linda com os cabelos assim, Bella.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Mas você não se cansa de repetir isso toda noite?

Ele devolveu o sorriso, sarcástico.

- E você não se cansa desse seu cinismo?

- Não. Nunca com você, Six.

Sirius não respondeu. Passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela, puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a num beijo. Tão terno quanto intenso, tão lento quanto desesperado, vagaroso como se fosse o primeiro, mas urgente, temendo ser o ultimo, assim como qualquer toque entre eles.

Se separaram por falta de ar, mas continuaram abraçados um ao outro. Não poderiam perder esse calor agora, seus corpos não deixariam.

- Sirius, eu... nós... por que continuamos com isso?

Ela não parecia a mulher fria, distante e decidida de sempre, mas sim uma garota assustada, perdida. Sirius beijou-a levemente nos lábios, antes de responder.

- Nós não precisamos de uma razão, precisamos? Não te basta o aqui e o agora?

E a beijou novamente, e ela correspondeu com igual intensidade. Ela sabia que não importava. Não importava a realidade, nem o amanhã. O sol iria nascer, mas até lá ela poderia voar para longe com ele, quem sabe para não voltar, nunca mais.

Sirius a levantou no colo, e levou-a até sua cama. Os beijos desceram para o seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer e abraçá-lo com mais força. Precisava daqueles toques, não suportava a idéia de distancia entre os dois.

Embrenhou suas mãos entre os cabelos do moreno, puxando-o para um novo beijo, mais profundo e urgente, como se tentasse absorver cada milímetro cúbico de sua boca. Dos cabelos, passou uma mão para a sua nuca, e para as costas. Interrompeu o beijo para tirar sua camiseta e jogá-la ao lado da cama. Abraçou-se a ele novamente, beijando seu pescoço e ombro e dando leves mordidas, arrancando suspiros de Sirius.

Ele afastou-se de Bellatrix novamente, e parou em cima dela, observando-a maravilhado, os cabelos úmidos espalhados em seu travesseiro, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração rasa, pedindo que ele continuasse. Poderia viver assim para sempre.

Abaixando-se até ela novamente, tirou a camisola preta, e ela ficou apenas em roupas íntimas.

Num movimento rápido, Bella inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do primo. Sorriu, um sorriso malicioso tão característico e abaixou-se para beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em livrar-se da calça.

Abraçaram-se novamente, Sirius perfeitamente encaixado entre as pernas da prima. Seu corpo só se sentia completo quando colado ao dela, e vice-versa.

A noite já ia alta lá fora, a única a testemunhar, e também a acobertar os amantes. Sob o céu escuro e as estrelas brilhantes, já não tinham consciência de nada além da presença um do outro. Poderiam estar na mesma cama em que se deitaram ou no espaço sideral, já não faria diferença.

Entre suspiros, gemidos e palavras desconexas, Sirius pôde ouvir claramente:

- Eu... Eu te amo, Six! – Sussurrado pela garota, num estado quase inconsciente.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Sabia que provavelmente não voltaria a ouvir aquelas palavras dela, principalmente se ela estivesse consciente do que dizia, mas agora, nada importava, nada, só ela, a noite e seus sonhos.

- Eu também te amo, Bella.

Como se precisasse provar a frase, Sirius a abraçou, unindo seus corpos ao máximo, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro de Jasmim que emanava dos cabelos ainda úmidos – agora também de suor.

Bellatrix deslizou para o lado do primo, deu-lhe um ultimo beijo e, agarrada ao seu abdômen, como se buscasse proteção, adormeceu.

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn...  
**_

Sirius não adormeceu por um longo tempo, ficou apenas assistindo ao seu sono. Jamais a veria novamente assim, relaxada, sem máscaras, tranqüila. Apenas ela mesma, sem o peso de suas vidas atrapalhando. Jamais, até a próxima noite.

Se lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer o quê nela o fascinava tanto. O modo como sempre se mostrava superior a tudo e a todos, suas ironias – quase sempre dirigidas a ele, aliás –, suas crenças e ideais, tão diferentes dos dele. Bella era sua fraqueza, mas precisava dela para estar vivo. Um só sabia o que era viver nos braços do outro.

Pela manhã, estariam discutindo de novo, trocando ofensas durante o almoço, cada um defendendo o que achava certo com unhas e dentes. Não poderiam jamais ser moderados, tudo com eles tinha de ser intenso. E jamais poderiam se completar com tamanha perfeição se não fosse por isso.

Sentiu raiva dela. Ódio por ser tão perdida nos próprios ideais, por não se permitir ser salva, por não trocar uma vida de mentiras por ele. Odiou-a por lhe fazer sofrer. Odiou-a até olhar para o lado e ver aquele anjo dormindo tão próxima a ele.

Não queria que amanhecesse, nunca mais. Queria a noite, queria aquele momento para sempre, queria sua Bella para sempre ao seu lado.

Abraçou-se a ela. Beijou sua testa ternamente para não acordá-la, e decidiu dormir também. Ainda não havia amanhecido.

_**  
**_

_**  
**__** If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...  
**_

Sirius acordou pela manhã, com os primeiros raios de sol. Como sempre, a cama encontrava-se vazia, por exceção dele próprio deitado nela. Sempre seria assim. A noite havia acabado e ele voltara. Infelizmente voltara, e ela também.

Resignou-se a descer para a cozinha e comer alguma coisa, e ficou feliz ao encontrá-la vazia. Lembrou-se de Wallburga mencionando algo sobre sair, mas não lembrava exatamente o quê. E também não se importava.

Tomou um suco de abóbora e comeu um pedaço de torta, então voltou para o seu quarto, onde permaneceu até o entardecer, quando ouviu barulhos no andar de baixo, e vozes conversando alto. Wallburga, sua tia Druella e as primas Narcissa e Bellatrix haviam chegado. Todas conversando em altos brados e sorridentes. Enquanto Sirius tentava medir o teor de falsidade da conversa, pegou soltas as palavras "casamento" e "Lestrange". Atônito, apenas fechou a porta do quarto.

Tentava em vão ser um pouco racional. Sempre soube que tudo culminaria nisso, sabia que era passageiro. Sabia, não sabia? Não. No fundo, ainda tinha esperanças que não fosse.

Esperou pacientemente que todos subissem para seus quartos e o barulho nos corredores cessasse. Então saiu de seu quarto, se dirigindo a outro, também no quarto andar, porém no outro extremo do corredor.

Não bateu na porta, entrou sem qualquer aviso.

- Não te ensinaram que é feio invadir quartos alheios, Six? Especialmente se estes pertencerem a mulheres. – disse a prima com o seu ar irônico tão próprio, tão diferente da _sua_Bella.

Ele nada respondeu. Caminhou até ela em passos rápidos e decididos, e segurou seus pulsos com força.

- Por que não me disse nada sobre esse noivado?

- Você está me machucando, me solta. – disse com seu costumeiro ar de ameaça.

- EU estou TE machucando, Bellatrix? E como acha que eu me sinto? E quanto a nós, o que será, o que... Eu te amo, droga! – sua voz falhou no final, e ele precisou se controlar para não chorar.

Soltou os pulsos dela que, embora tenha tirado os braços com violência, não de afastou dele um milímetro sequer.

- Você queria o quê, Sirius? Que fugíssemos juntos como um casalzinho apaixonado de um filme trouxa qualquer? A realidade não é um filme, priminho. Ninguém sobrevive de amor.

- Eu... eu pensei... – sua voz falhou. As palavras se perderam.

- Pensou que eu largaria tudo por você, é? Que seríamos "felizes para sempre"? – e deu um riso seco, uma gargalhada alta. Sirius percebeu, porém, que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Sim, pensei. Pensei ao te ver dormindo ontem. Pensei ao ouvir você dizendo que me amava. E eu sei que ainda ama, e eu sempre vou te amar.

Sirius pensou que ela voltaria a rir, mas ao contrário, ela ficou séria. Lançou-lhe um olhar perdido e triste, e ele percebeu que aquele momento era deles. E era o último.

Estava anoitecendo. O crepúsculo novamente se fazia ver no céu.

_** Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours  
**_

Sem esperar qualquer reação da prima, Sirius acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles e a beijou. Um beijo mais desesperado que o normal, mais intenso. Era um dos últimos. Ambos sabiam disso.

Se a lua, as estrelas e a escuridão do céu pudessem falar, diriam que, naquela noite, testemunharam a mais linda e intensa forma de amor que poderia existir no mundo. No coração de ambos, aquele momento ficaria marcado. Aquela noite seria só deles, algo que ninguém jamais poderia macular. O mundo parecia pequeno demais, totalmente perecível ao fogo daquele sentimento que queimava em ambos.

A última noite. Os últimos suspiros, as últimas juras de amor que jamais seriam verdadeiras. Lágrimas dele e dela. Medo do futuro. No entanto, nenhum arrependimento, ainda.

Por fim, ela o abraçou tão forte quanto seus braços permitiam. Sentiu que poderia acorrentá-lo a ela sem problemas.

Pensou várias vezes em algo para falar. Pensou em pedir que ele a levasse embora, pensou em desistir de tudo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi contornar todo o corpo dele com suas unhas, delicadamente, e beijá-lo com um desespero que ela não sabia ser capaz de sentir.

Adormeceu alguns minutos depois, ainda abraçada a ele.

Sirius então se lembrou que, pela primeira vez, estavam no quarto dela. Lá a noite permaneceria, e ele teria de sair. Sair para sempre, para não voltar mais.

_** Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
**_

Deu um beijo doce na testa dela, e desvencilhou-se de seus braços. Tomara sua decisão. Em seu quarto, fez as malas e rumou para a porta da sala. Agora não teria mais nenhum laço com aquela família, a escuridão se fora para sempre de sua vida, assim como os raios de luz se foram da vida de Bellatrix. Mas Sirius sabia que o dia não existe sem a noite. Perguntava-se se ela perceberia isso tarde demais, se sequer perceberia algum dia. Mas era assim que deveria ser, um dia voltariam a se ver novamente, ele sabia. Despediu-se em pensamento pela ultima vez da mulher que deixara sonhando lá em cima, e saiu pela porta em direção ao jardim.

Estava amanhecendo.

_**  
**__** We'll be lost before the dawn. **_

_**N/A**_: Gente, essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu publiquei por aqui, como vocês devem ter notado. Na verdade, minha idéia era usá-la como um capítulo de uma SB maior que eu estou escrevendo, mas a idéia veio tão prontinha na minha cabeça, e eu achei que ficaria melhor como short, mesmo.

Agradecimentos especiais à Lisi Black, que betou a fic para mim e me ajudou com os códigos de HTML e tudo, e à banda "Evanescence" por ter composto uma musica tão linda, hehe.

Comentários são MUITO bem vindos, podem criticar, elogiar, me dizer onde eu preciso melhorar e etc.

Beijos,

Adsartha._**  
**_


End file.
